The girl who fell from the sky
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, Serenity's kingdom is attack, Sailor Moon is the only one who, was able to get out because of her Father. This is where She comes, to Earth, and as to learn there weird ways, but with the help of are, favorite half demon, and his friends. Can she expect there help or not, or will Kagome and Serenity, ever get along.
1. Chapter 1

The girl who fell out of sky.

In this story, Serenity's kingdom is attack, Sailor Moon is the only one who, was able to get out because of her Father.  
This is where She comes, to Earth, and as to learn there weird ways, but with the help of are, favorite half demon, and his friends. Can she expect there help or not, or will Kagome and Serenity, ever get along.


	2. Serenity's lessons

The girl who fell out of sky.

Inuyasha is a sliver hair demon, with two dog ears on his head, golden eyes, light tan colored sink. Miroku, the Monk, Pitch black hair, pulled back into, a mini ponytail, blue eyes, cream colored sink. Sango, a Demon slayer, human, Dark brown hair, that looks black at times, brown eyes as well. Kirara, the two tail neko cat, also Sango's cat, Red eyes, golden fur with a black paws and ears, and around the tail. Shippbo, a fox demon, eyes green, reddish hair, fluffy tail, and very tini.  
And Kagome, the human teenage, time traveler, plus priestess.

Serenity, as golden hair, blue eyes, and Cream colored sink, her hair stops at her feet, when left down.  
So that the starting point, of the story.

Chapter 1.

Serenity, it's time for, bed now, so come along, now, Called out Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity's Mother.  
Alright, Mother, Goodbye Snowdrop, Spoke Serenity, climbing off, of her magical Pegasus. As she place, some candy apples, in her stall.

Goodnight, My lady, Replied Snowdrop. Goodnight, Kimono, Sunburst, Blizzard, Apple blossom, and Baby foal, Rainbow hope, Says Princess Serenity.  
Nice Princess...! Replied all the Horses.

Goodnight to all pegasuses...! Yelled Princess Serenity. Serenity, come along dear, Spoke Queen Serenity. Yes, Mommy, Replied Princess Serenity.

Wow, look at the, shooting stars, Mommy, Yelled Serenity. Serenity, A princess, never raise's, her voice like that, Spoke Queen Serenity. Sorry Mommy, Replied Princess Serenity.

Did you, make a wish? Asks Her, Father smiling. Daddy, Yelled Serenity jumping up, into his arms.  
Serenity...! What, did I just get done, telling you? Asks Queen Serenity.

Oh honey, relaxes, she's not hurting anybody, Spoke King Yue. She, needs to learn, beside a Princess, of the royal thrown, should never, show emotions, she must,  
stand high and tall, showing everyone, that she can handle, her job as Queen, Replied Queen Serenity.

Serenity...! She is a child, she as the rights, to a normal childhood, Spoke Yue. I want, what best for her, and she,  
is in training, it's time she knew, how to act, like a princess, not a wild child, Spoke Queen Serenity.

Daddy, will you, come tuck me, into bed? Asks Princess Serenity. Of course, Replied Yue. No, your old enough, to see yourself to bed, Says Queen Serenity.

Serenity...! This is are bounding time, of the day, it's the only time, i can even see her...! Yelled King Yue.  
I'm sorry, but no more, Serenity relies on, you too much, she needs to learn, someday you will thank me, Replied Queen Serenity.

But...! what about my, bedtime story? Asks Princess Serenity. I'm sorry, Serenity, but no story, tonight, Says Yue.  
Serenity walk, away crying.

No crying, a ruler never shows, emotions, Spoke Queen Serenity. I hate being a princess, i just want a normal life...! Yelled back Princess Serenity crying.

After that night, Princess Serenity, was forbidden to even smile, if she did, it had to be, flawless, no mistakes.  
Her studies, were endlessly boring. Her riding lessons, were fun for most of the time.

Serenity, name out every planet, and stars and the kingdoms names? Spoke out Her teacher Kiri.  
Earth, Kingdom name Elysion, Mercury, Aquila kingdom, Mars,Empyrean kingdom, Spoke Princess Serenity, naming them off.

Ah...! let's see, Jupiter, Lanthanum, Venus, Kingdom is called Imperial,  
Neptune, Also kingdoms name is Atlantis, just like one earth, Says Princess Serenity.

Good, and the others, Asks Kiri. Uranus, planets kingdom is called, Qaspiel, and Saturn is called, Solaris, Replied Princess Serenity.

Correct, and the stars, and not the earths, names for them, sents we know each star is also a home, of many, Spoke Kiri.  
I know, what you meant, Replied Princess Serenity.

There is many names, for them all, Witch ones would you like, me to name? Asks Princess Serenity.  
Umm...! 20 names, and then i'll let you go, Replied Kiri.

That, one there is called, Galatea, Carinae is that one, on my left, on the right side of me is, Lucinna, Says Princess Serenity.  
And so, on and so on, she name every last one.

You, are excuse, Princess, your fencing lessons begin now, Spoke Kiri.  
As the next hours pass, by Serenity was completely tried.

Serenity, dinner is ready, Spoke Sailor Star Dazzle. She was from, Venus's planet. Thanks, about time, i'm hungry, Replied Serenity.

So going to cut it, right here, chapter 2 will be up soon, please leave reviews, for some ideas for me.


	3. Attack of the moon

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 2.

King Yue, was always fighting Queen Serenity, about how Princess Serenity's behavior was, he didn't like it, he wanted to bring her to his planet, The suns royal court.  
but she forbid it.

Serenity, how did your lessons go? Asks Queen Serenity. Alright, I've Ace, my test, Replied Serenity.  
That's great to hear, Says King Yue. Well, i'm happy about your, progress in your lessons, Spoke Queen Serenity.

Hey...! what about, you and I, go out riding together, like old times, Spoke Yue. Nope, she as lessons, first thing in the morning, she won't be focus tomorrow if, she out all night, Says Queen Serenity.

As Serenity, sat there, she felt soulless, like she had no beating heart, nothing but her thoughts.

Then out of blue, came this dark cloud, that had, never been, seen before. as barriers began breaking.

As the enemies, broke into the city, killing the people, everyone started to fight. As the Evil Queen, attack with malice, Hate, and crulty, everything for coming down around there kingdom.

Serenity was only, 18 years old, and she hardly understood, what was happening but she fought beside her family anyways.

That very day, water was crushing part, of the city, it was a huge flood, Queen Serenity, use the rest of her powers, To protect it,

As monsters, came crushing into the castle, Queen Serenity, died trying to protect, there most powerful crystal of all, the sliver crystal.

Yue, took hold of really fast, running away with Serenity, pulling her into stables and open a hidden door, Take Sunburst, out this hatch, you can escape, Spoke Yue.

Come with me, Father? Asks Serenity. No, now I've got to protect, you and the crystal, witch means you, getting out of here in one piece, Spoke Yue.

You are, strong Serenity, now go and here take the crystal with you, but you must never, allow it to fall into the wrong hands do, you understand me, Says Yue.

Yes, I understand, Replied Serenity. Protect it with your life, and live a strong life, From this moment on, you are no longer princess, now go...! Yelled Yue.

Goodbye father, Replied Serenity. Surprising thing was tears fell, but Serenity didn't feel sad did she, she didn't understand feelings. or emotions, no thanks to her mother.

As she was just about past The sun, a demon of some kind attack, she fell off of Snowdrop, and fell, to earth where her clothes were,

burn right of because of the atmosphere, she was falling so fast, she pass out from the attack.

So going to cut it, right here, chapter 3 will be up soon, please leave reviews.


	4. The girl fell out of the sky

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 3.

As Kagome and Inuyasha, fought like always.

She wanted to go home, and he wouldn't let her, Miroku, and Sango, saw this going down hill, fast because sooner or later Kagome, was going to get her way one why or another.

As a large sound, broke threw the clouds, they all jump up, hearing this made them wonder, if it were a meter.

Run...! Yelled Miroku. everyone took cover.

the blast was powerful. leaving a huge crater.

Is everyone alright? Asks Kagome. Were, alright Kagome, Spoke Sango. not injured over here either, Replied Kagome.

What, was that? Asks Shippbo. Look, like a meter, Replied Kagome. Yeah, I think it was too, Says Miroku.

As Inuyasha, smelled blood, he wonder where it was, coming from, so he jump up, top the crater, and when he look in it, he found a woman.

Ah, guys you may, want to see this, Called out Inuyasha, jumping inside the crater, picking up the girl.

Oh my god, is she alright? Asks Kagome, running over to the girl and Inuyasha. She bleeding, but she doesn't smell dead, to me, Spoke Inuyasha.

we should take her, to Keada's right away, Says Miroku. Yeah, otherwise she, may not make it, Spoke Sango.

Let's go...! Yelled Inuyasha, carrying the girl, as he ran is fast as possible.

Keada...! we need help...! Yelled Miroku, running inside to get her.

What as happen? Keada. As they filled her in, on everything She did the best she could, now it was up to Serenity, weather she live or not.

So what will happen, Serenity wakes up, can she handle all these new people, and can she trust them. keep reading and find out what happens next time.

So going to cut it, right here, chapter 4 will be up soon, probably Friday, but I'll work on it some more soon, please leave reviews. Thanks for reading.


	5. Inuyasha's brakes the spells

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 4.

3 days later.

As Serenity, laid quitely, not even moving, everyone was wondering what truly happen, to her.

Do you, think she'll wake up, soon? She's hasn't even moved, in days it's like she's dead, Asks Shippbo.  
I do not, know, the fact that she, fell from the sky, and was in a burning crater, is bad enough, Replied Keada.

Um...! I wish, Kagome, would get back already, it's been 3 days, sents she went home, Spoke Shippbo.

Inuyasha, was sitting next, to Serenity, looking down at her face. lost in his own thoughts.

Sango, I'm going to the river, to get more water, Says Miroku.  
Yeah, right your, probably just going out to flirt with women, Replied Shippbo.  
That's why, I'm going with him, Says Sango.

I will be, in my herb garden, if you need me, Spoke Keada.

As everyone left, Inuyasha, alone.

Who are you? Whispered Inuyasha. God what's happening to me, why am I, So worried about her, Whispered Inuyasha.

As he gently place, his hands, on Serenity's face. He took his, finger and began out lining her face, it was like,  
he was drawing her face.

She's so different, her scent smells, like Water, lilies, and lilac, a small hint of Rosemary, something i never, smelt together before, Spoke Inuyasha,  
bringing his nose, down to her body, he began taking in her scent, to remember it for later.

Then again, her scent was, almost too, powerful for him.

What is it, about her, my nose, my body won't listen to me, I feel drawn to her, like i finally found, someone special, Whispered Inuyasha.

She's so beautiful, Whispered Inuyasha, taking his fingers, threw her hair.

It's so soft, like silk, soft, And smooth, i've never felt anything like it, Spoke Inuyasha, he couldn't resist his inner actions,  
he wanted to, kiss her, to feel how soft her, lips were.

He place his lips, over her's, it was gentle, and soft.

but then the sleep spell, was removed.

when that Outer monster attack her, he blasted her, with a sleep spell, hoping the earths atmosphere,  
would burn her alive, plus the hitting the ground, would most likely, finish her off.

Serenity, began moving again, Inuyasha, open his eyes, looking down at her, wide eyes.

So what will happen now, Will Serenity and Inuyasha, become friends or not, And will become of Inuyasha now that his demon, is enjoying Serenity's scent will She return the kindness or will she be cruel and heartless, like her mother taught her to be.  
Your awake, Spoke Inuyasha.


	6. Forbidden emotions,

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 5.

Last time, Inuyasha felt a passion to kiss, Serenity witch turns out that, Serenity was under a spell, so now she wakes with Golden eyes, watching hers, what will she do, please enjoy the chapter.

Inuyasha, felt her lips on, his own and felt different, as he pulled back, He felt warmth returning to the girl really fast, as he look at her face, the only thing that caught his eye was that, This girl was looking right at him, with really powerful eyes.

Serenity, laid there looking up, at a pair of golden eyes, She wasn't sure what was going on.

Who, are you, Whispered Serenity, in Space language.

Ah...! as Inuyasha, sat there watching her, wake up after that kiss, She spoke but had, no idea what she just said.

What, did you, say? Asks Inuyasha, confused. Serenity, relies he was, speaking English.  
Who, are you? Asks Serenity, serious voice.

Now he, understood what she was saying.

Sorry that I, surprised you, But Me, and My friends saved you, you just fell out of the sky, Replied Inuyasha.

The sky? Asks Serenity. Yeah, we bought you here, for your injuries, Says Inuyasha.

As Serenity look down, at her body she notice the Baggage on her wounds, She look back up, At Him,  
she didn't understand completely, but she knew one thing, that this male species, saved her.

He saved me, Thought Serenity.

What, are you? Asks Serenity, serious voice and eyes. She had not, change in emotions at all scents, she woke.

Her eyes, it's like there warm, but cold, at the same time, but what really gets me is, she acts like she's never,  
seen another person before, Thought Inuyasha.

I am a Half Demon, My Mother was, Human and my Father was a, Demon, and My name is Inuyasha, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
A human mother? Asks Serenity. Yes, Replied Inuyasha. Earthling, your a earthling, from Earth, Spoke Serenity.

Yeah, most everyone is, I'm a Earth Demon, and my friends are all, Earthlings, too, Replied Inuyasha.  
My Apologize, for crashing into your planet, Says Serenity. What, do you mean? Asks Inuyasha.

My Kingdom, was attack last night, everyone was dying even my family died, I was the only one, who escape alive,  
But before, I could get to spectra, a safe place, I was attack, and hit with a sleep spell, and then I began falling threw, Earth's Atmosphere, and I don't really, know how, I lived threw it, Either, Says Serenity.

So you came, from outside of Earth? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes, let me tell you, a little about me, Spoke Serenity.  
Okay, Please do, cause now, I'm curious, Replied Inuyasha. My name is Princess Serenity, I live on the moon,  
and rule over, all of the stars and planets, Says Serenity.

Moon princess, that where you, come from? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, It is, Replied Serenity.  
But unfortunately, until I know for sure, if I'm safe or not, I probably, shouldn't use my real name, Spoke Serenity.

Probably not a, bad idea, Says Inuyasha. What is Earth names? Asks Serenity. There's many, Names, what do you,  
like? Asks Inuyasha. Umm...! list out a few names, I'll pick one, Says Serenity.

Let's see, girls names, Whispered Inuyasha. As he thought.

Kiri, Lidia, Sakamoto, Sakura, Spoke Inuyasha, listing names, Umm...! No, not those, Replied Serenity.  
Zoe, Serena, Says Inuyasha. Serena, Repeated out Serenity thinking.

Um...! Serena, I like it, It works for me, Spoke Serenity smiling. Okay, well that's over, now what will you do? Asks Inuyasha.  
I don't really, have a clue, honestly, Replied Serenity. I see, Says Inuyasha.

What, do you, and your friends do, around here? Asks Serenity. We, hunt bad, Demon's that kill, the incense, but we are,  
now collecting, The jewel shards, Scents Naraku, shattered it again, Replied Inuyasha.

Who is, this Naraku? Asks Serenity.  
As Inuyasha, filled her in, on everything, that Naraku, did when he was, alive.

That's horrible, So you, need to find theses, jewels, in order to, free the world, of it's evil, Spoke Serenity.  
Yes, That's about it, Replied Inuyasha.

Why, is it, so cold out? and what am I, wearing? Asks Serenity, looking at Inuyasha's kimono.  
Oh right, when I found you, you were naked, So I gave you, my kimono, for now, Says Inuyasha.

Keada, bought this in, yesterday in case you, woke up, it's your very own kimono, to wear, Says Inuyasha.  
She look, at the soft, clothes it was purple, with Pink, and blue flowers on it.

Thanks, for the clothes, Replied Serenity.

As Serenity, stood up, she removed, Inuyasha's Kimono, and gave it to him.  
Hold on, You could of just told me, go outside, first before you, undress yourself, in front of me, Spoke Inuyasha, blush like crazy.

Does my, body bother you? Asks Serenity.  
No, it's just, Women don't strip in front of me, Replied Inuyasha.

Weird earthlings, ways, Why should I, worry about what you think, beside normally, someone helps me dress, Says Serenity.

Serenity, just place the new, clothes on. I think I've got it wrong, Spoke Serenity. Inuyasha, laugh a little.  
What are, you doing? Are you laughing at Me? Asks Serenity growling.

Sorry, you put it on, backwards, Here let me,  
help you, Replied Inuyasha, smiling.  
As he showed her, how to dress right, Serenity couldn't shake, the feelings of, asking questions in her head.

Why are you, smiling at Me? Asks Serenity. Just being nice, you should consider yourself lucky,  
I'm not always this gentle, with people, Spoke Inuyasha, tying her kimono shut.

thanks, for the comet, I guess, Whispered Serenity. Why don't you, try being nice, Replied Inuyasha.  
A Princess should never, show emotions, Spoke Serenity serious eyes.

Well, it's up to you, now there your dress, Spoke Inuyasha.

I would if, I knew how, too show my feelings, but I don't know, how to treat people, My Mother Forbid me, to ever show kindness, most  
of all, Emotions, I couldn't even cry for my fathers death, I can't even feel my own heart, that's if I even, have one, Spoke Serenity.

She forbid you, to love people, forbid you from emotions for people? Asks Inuyasha.  
Yes, I feel nothing inside me, just a hollow shell of a body, with only my thoughts that, comfort me, Spoke Serenity.

Everyone, as a heart, Serenity, Replied Inuyasha.

Serenity was about to, speak once more, but then a girl came in the room.

But that were this chapter ends.  
So what will happen, when Serenity and Kagome meet, will her and the others expect Serenity into there group, keep reading and find out what happens next. please review.


	7. A new alliance as started

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 6.

Last time, Serenity was about to answer, to Inuyasha's reply but another woman walk into the room. So let's see what Kagome thinks about Serenity, and what will Serenity do, now that she meets another new, person, read and find out. Enjoy chapter 6.

Serenity was about to, speak once more, but then a girl came in the room.

Hey, Inuyasha, I'm back, Spoke up Kagome, walking in on them.  
Serenity, never took her eyes, off of Kagome.

Hey, she's awake, how are you, feeling? Asks Kagome. Fine, thanks, Replied Serenity's normal tone voice.  
She's just, coming too, Spoke Inuyasha.

So where are, the others at? Asks Kagome. They went out, earlier, this afternoon, Replied Inuyasha.  
So I bought more, medicine for your wounds, Miss ah, what did you say her name was? Asks Kagome.

This is Serena, She was attack by a Demon, and her flying demon friend, that was carrying her, got hit and she fell,  
and the demon, attack with a fireball, attack and she hit, the ground, Replied Inuyasha, making up a story.

Serenity, was surprised with, how fast, This chick believe, that story. but more surprised, by how fast Inuyasha, came up with it.

I'm sorry, about that, but don't you worry, you'll be safe with us, Spoke Kagome.

Why are you, wearing those weird clothes, are you a seller, Replied Serenity. What, I'm afraid, I don't follow, what your saying to me, I'm confused, what do you mean, by seller, selling what? Asks Kagome, confused.

Even Inuyasha, was confused by, what Serenity had said.

Yourself, Where I come from, if a women dears, to dress like that, short of clothes, she's selling herself, for the pleasure, of pleasing men, Replied Serenity. Are you employing that, i'm a whore...! Yelled Kagome.

It was, only a question? Asks Serenity, never changing her tone, in her voice.

Serena, I am not, a human slut, Okay now i'm going to, find the others, and tell them that, were leaving in a hour, Spoke Kagome leaving out the door.

Inuyasha, was mostly surprised.  
What, I do? Asks Serenity. Nothing, Serenity do you, have any training in combat? Asks Inuyasha, changing the subject.

Serenity, smiled for the first time.

Look at that, the girl, can smile, Spoke Inuyasha, smiling. Serenity took hold of, Inuyasha's hands and  
pulled him out the door.

Ahhh...! What is this? White stuff? Asks Serenity. This is called Snow, it winter time, on Earth, Replied Inuyasha.  
Beautiful, it cold, though, Spoke Serenity.

First, thing first, I'm going to need, a really good sword smith, do you know,  
of anyone who could fix, my sword? Asks Serenity.

What, sword? Asks Inuyasha. Serenity, review her sword, she pulled out by magic.  
It was my fathers, he used a star, to make it, and fire fang of a dragon, Do you think, someone, could handle the crack in it blade? Asks Serenity.  
Yes, I do know someone, the very man, who made my sword, watch this, Spoke Inuyasha.

Wow, the energy is really powerful, Spoke Serenity. Yes, He might, just be able to fix, your sword, Replied Inuyasha.

So as everyone, got filled in, on Serena in the village, and that she was going to, travel with them, So Inuyasha, asks to  
borrow Kirara, so Serena, could get her sword fix.

Of course Kagome, was still angry about the hole, your wearing whore's clothing from Serena's mouth.

As Inuyasha, Took Serenity, too his sword smith. surprising thing was, He fix it pretty easily. with in 3 days, he bought it, To Serenity and She was happy, to see it back in one piece.

Everything started out, alright but everyone was nervous around Serena, Kagome didn't like her, She simply wanted to, dump her off, in a village and leave her there.

Serenity was surprisingly very powerful, and kill a few demons, without a second blink of an eye. But she settled down for awhile, at night.

How about this, place for the night? Asks Miroku. Seems find to me, as long as were not, sleeping in the snow, I'm fine, Replied Kagome. If you, slept in this cold weather you be dead by morning, Spoke Serena. Shut up, I didn't mean it literally...! Yelled Kagome.

You, can't tell me what to do, Replied Serenity, never braking her emotion barrier. You know, what why, don't you leave, us alone, we don't really need your help, in killing Naraku, so why not bug off, Spoke Kagome.

If You, could kill Naraku, you would have, done it already, Face it you need help, but hey, I could care less, about your planet, cause it doesn't bother me, what happens anymore, Replied Serenity. Enough...! Yelled Inuyasha. But Inuyasha, She's driving me, crazy...! I want her gone, by morning otherwise, There's going to be problems, Spoke Kagome.

She's staying with us, End of story, Replied Inuyasha. Serena, please go get some sleep, were going to be traveling far tomorrow, Spoke Inuyasha. Alright, fine I'm going inside now, Replied Serenity.

Why do you, baby her so, much Inuyasha, it's not fair, that she can go around acting like that, to people, Says Kagome. Try to understand, her right now, I don't think she means to be mean, to us, She's just having a hard time right now, She just lost her, family and kingdom, She was forbidden to even have emotions, for others, so give her a chance please, Spoke Inuyasha. '

I guess we, can try to, be nicer to her, Replied Sango. Yeah, scent the girl lost her, family I mean, I guess I understand why she's acting out, Says Miroku.

Fine, I'll try, but she needs to learn, not to talk like she the queen of the world, Replied Kagome. I'll try, to talk to her tomorrow, after all, I'm the only one, she listen too, so I'll talk to her, Spoke Inuyasha. Thank you, Replied everyone.

They went to bed, for the night, Serenity didn't like Kagome at all, she was so bossy, she hated her already.

But unfortunately, I've got to go now, chapter 7 will be up, as soon as possible, so please review and send ideas if you like, too.

So till next time, to be continue. Chapter 7, Serenity and Inuyasha's friendship becomes stronger.


	8. Serenity's disappeared

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 7.

The next morning, everyone was up, and ready to get going, Serenity stood closer to, Inuyasha, after there talk that morning,  
about how she, was acting, and how it, wasn't right and she, being very mean to, his friends.

So, she apologize to them all, for being mean, And told them, That she doesn't completely know, the humans ways. And asks if, they would tell her, when she acting to much, like a know it all, and well just mean, was pretty much the, apology to them.

Sango, and Miroku, forgave her, and told her, that she needs to be, More careful with her, words around them,  
but, mostly around, Kagome, who gets upset, easily.

As Serenity, felt different energys, moving around, that when she relies, It was the forest she was feeling. She listen to the, forest sing, with the water, and wind, and birds, singing.

How about we, stop for lunch, I'm getting, pretty hungry, Spoke up Sango. Sounds good, to me, Replied Miroku. We just started, looking for, like 3 hours ago, Spoke Inuyasha. Agree with them, I'm hungry too, Says Kagome. Fine, but then, We get moving again...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Serenity, was walking away, from them all, She didn't even, notice them fighting, She was listening, to the woods and Animals.

So what, does everyone want to, Eat? Asks Kagome. Just make, the normal stuff, Replied Inuyasha.  
We'll go get, some fish to go, with it, Kagome, Says Sango, smiling. Whatever, just hurry up, Replied Inuyasha.

Okay, I'll go get, Some water and start cooking, Lunch, Spoke Kagome smiling.  
How about you, Serena, What do you, like to eat? Asks Miroku.

Ah...! Serena...! Where are you...Spoke up Sango's voice calling out to her. Where'd she go? Asks Shippbo.  
Serena...! Serena...! Answer Me...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Maybe she, went to the bathroom, Spoke Miroku.  
I don't think so, Miroku, looks like she just left, Says Kagome. Ah...! You think, She kept going? Asks Sango.

I have to, find her, Replied Inuyasha, following after her, scent.

Wait...! Inuyasha...! Yelled out Kagome. I have, to find her, before she gets hurt...! Yelled back Inuyasha.  
Come on, what so special, about her, anyways...! Yelled Kagome, running after him. The others followed them.

So now what will happen, What will Serenity find, Keep reading, next chapter starts up soon.


	9. Serenity's Heart and New friend

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 8.

As for Serenity, She was in a beautiful, flied of flowers, With white, clear crystal, water. Serenity, sat down picking flowers. I haven't pick, Flowers scent I was, Little, Whispered, Serenity, smelling them.

Serenity, laid down in, them, along with the long grass. She started to cry, again but why was, she shedding tears. Why do theses, tears fall for, I don't feel sad, Do I? Asks Serenity, wiping them away.

Father...! Snowdrop, I miss you, guys, Spoke Serenity. As she, laid down watching the sky.

As a wild Dog, walk up to her. Ah...! Hey there, Boy you, trying to sneak up, on me? Asks Serenity. Barking...! Bark, Spoke The Mutt. It's nice to meet, you, I'm Serenity, Replied Serenity. Bark...! Says The Dog. Surprising thing was, Serenity and the Dog, were talking and getting along.

Are you hungry? Asks Serenity, smiling. Barking...! bark...! Woof...! Replied a Happy dog.  
I made, This the other night, It's meat, called jerky, that's what my father called it, Says Serenity.

They laid down together.

That's a good boy, Spoke Serenity laying her head, on him. The dog, found companionship with her, So He didn't mind, at all cuddling and taking a nap together,  
they both cuddle, soon feel asleep.

That it for that chapter, Hope you'd like it, What will happen, When Inuyasha, fines her. Keep reading.


	10. Kagome's jealousy and Serenity's feeling

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 9.

Serenity...! Yelled out Inuyasha, running threw the forest.  
He stop dead in, his tracks.

Did you find her? Asks Sango. Her scent, I lost it here, These flowers are mixing, with her scent, Replied Inuyasha. That means, She's here somewhere, Spoke Kagome. Over there, Kagome, Says Shippbo.

I see, her she in the flowers, Replied Kagome. Thank god, she alright, Says Inuyasha, running to her.

Growling...! Woe...! Careful Inuyasha, that dog is protecting her, Spoke Miroku.

So am I, Replied Inuyasha, growling back at the dog. Easy Inuyasha, She's find, she's alive, Says Sango.  
If you should, Be protecting anyone it's Me, Like you promise, Spoke Kagome.

Ahhh...! That, was a wonderful nap, Spoke Serenity, awning.  
What were you, thinking running off, like that Serena, You could have gotten hurt...! Yelled Inuyasha, upset with her.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you, were all going to have lunch, So I just wanted,  
to find something, for myself to do, then return when, everyone was finish with, brake time, Replied Serenity, not understanding what, the problem was.

Well we didn't know that, We just notice, that you, were gone, Spoke Miroku, crossing his arms.  
I'm sorry, really I am, Spoke Serenity.

Serena...! Don't you ever, pull that again,You had me sacred to death...! Yelled Inuyasha. Serenity, felt really bad, for once.

Inuyasha, Were you, Truly that sacred, To lose me? Asks Serenity, confused.  
Of course, I was, I'm responsible, for your safety, What would of, happen if something, happen to you...! Replied Inuyasha.

I'm really sorry, To have worried you, Inuyasha, I won't go, off on my own, Anymore, Spoke Serenity, taking hold of, Inuyasha's kimono sleeve.

He turn around, To face her.

Okay, but don't ever, Do anything, like that again, Replied Inuyasha.  
Serenity, just did, the only thing, she knew, how to do, When ever, She got into trouble with her father, she hugged him.

Serena, warped her, arms around, Inuyasha, hugging him. I'm sorry, Truly I am, Whispered Serenity, hugging him. Serenity, At least she's safe, Thought Inuyasha.

Woe...! Now that's gone, to far, Serena...! Yelled Kagome, overly jealous. Pushing Serenity, to the ground.  
The dog, jump at Kagome, growling at her.

Kagome...! What the hell, Is your problem...! Yelled Inuyasha, picking Serenity up. She was, getting to friendly, With you, Now if you, won't tell her hands off, I will, Replied Kagome.

Serenity, started crying, very loudly, to where, Water rise up, from the river.  
Holy crap...! Yelled Miroku, jumping onto Kirara, and with Sango. Inuyasha, Jump away.

How did, she do, that? Asks Shippbo. I don't know, but it was totally uncalled for, Replied Kagome, angry.  
Serena must of felt sacred, Spoke Miroku, looking at her. What to, be sacred of, I didn't even, hurt her yet, Replied Kagome.

Shut up...! Kagome, You don't just go, pushing people, just because you, don't like them hugging me...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
Huh...! That wasn't even, As bad as, I could have done, I could have done worst, Spoke Kagome.

Stop...! It...! Now I've had, It no more, You will not, Treat her like that again do, you understand me...! Yelled Inuyasha. You know, What i'm going to, go cook lunch, and were done, She as to go, Says Kagome. Forget it, She not going anywhere, Growled back Inuyasha.

Everyone went to try, and calm down, Inuyasha, wanted to comfort Serenity's confusion and pain.  
Finally, Serenity, calmed down, she warped herself, in a bubble she made, out of water.

Serena, are you, okay? Asks Inuyasha, outside the bubble. Go away, Replied Serenity crying for the first time.

Serenity, your crying...! I thought you, said you never cry? Spoke Inuyasha, trying to cheer her up. Crying...! I'm fine, Now leave me alone, Says Serenity. Bark...! Spoke the dog, cuddling with her. Thanks boy, Replied Serenity.

After some time, Everyone started lunch, and were waiting for, Serenity to come out, of her bubble.  
She didn't want to, Serenity felt like Kagome, hated her, and now she, was trying to keep, Inuyasha, away from her.

That bitch, as no right, to attack me, like that, just because I hugged Inuyasha, What so wrong with what, I did, Whispered Serenity.

Well that's it for this chapter, Hope you enjoyed it, Wait and See how curious can take a person, and what happens when Serenity can't handle everyone anymore. Another chapter starts up soon.


	11. Serenity's curious and Inuyasha's heart

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 10.

Serena, Come on, It's time, to go, Spoke Inuyasha. As The other 3, sat talking about Serena.

Kagome, why did you, have to push her? Asks Sango. Yeah, what was, that for Kagome, I've never seen, you attack someone, for just hugging, Spoke Miroku. It was, really mean, to go, and push Serena, Says Shippbo.

I already, told you guys, She was getting to friendly, With Inuyasha, He's mine, now Kikyo's gone for good, And I'm not going to, let anyone have him, He finally chose me, and I'll push any woman, away who, try's to get friendly with him, Replied Kagome. Kagome, I understand that, You don't like, Other girls, around Inuyasha, But I don't think Serena, was trying to, take him away, from you, Spoke Miroku.

What do, you mean? Asks Kagome, confused.

Serena's eyes, they showed sadness, When Inuyasha, yelled at her, For taking off on her own, She look, like a child who, just got into trouble with her, Father, Replied Miroku.

I have to, agree Kagome, she acted like, A child who was, asking for forgiveness, From her father, Spoke Sango. Did I really go, Over board, with my jealousy? Asks Kagome.

I don't think so, but you should, have told her, that Inuasha, Was your guy, Replied Sango. Fine, I'll explain it, To her, Says Kagome.

Serena, Finally walk, outside the bubble, and look at, Inuyasha, He was smiling. Serena it's Alright, I'm not mad at you, Say's Inuyasha.  
I'm not, going with you, I've designed, That i'm going to, Spectra, I don't belong here, This worldn Isn't ready for, someone like me, Replied Serenity. But, I don't want, you go, Says Inuyasha, sad face.

You have, your female, You'll be, find without Me, Spoke Serenity.

Serenity please, Don't leave, Please, Spoke Inuyasha. I can't stay, With you anymore, Not if, She's going to attack me, one of theses times, She's going to upset me,  
and i'll attack, right back, And i'll and up, hurting her, Look it's better this way, Replied Serenity.

No I'll talk to, Her i'll make her, Back off, Just don't go, Spoke Inuyasha. Why, Why do you, Want me, To stay, Why, What could i possibly mean, To you? Asks Serenity.

Because, Your my girl, Replied Inuyasha, taking hold of her, hand. Your girl? What does that mean? Asks Serenity.

It means...! Whispering...! Now do, you understand? Spoke Inuyasha. You, like me? Asks Serenity. Yes, I'll protect you, But you have, To let me, Replied Inuyasha. I don't understand, You like her, don't you? Asks Serenity.

Yes, I love Kagome, But, I love you, To Serenity, Replied Inuyasha. Love...! What does love mean? I'm confused, Says Serenity.  
It's Okay, I'll teach you, How to live, Like us, I'll protect you, Love you as My Friend, Says Inuyasha.

Friend, I know that, Word it means, Companionship, Says Serenity. Yes, Friend, we are friends, You and I, Replied Inuyasha.  
Kagome, is more, then a Companion? Asks Serenity, with serious eyes.

Sort of, I don't really know, How I feel about her, Spoke Inuyasha.

This, love you, Speak of, is that what Kagome, Is to you? Asks Serenity. Yeah, I think, So I'm pretty sure, I have feelings  
for her, Replied Inuyasha.

I'll stay, for awhile longer, Says Serenity. Great, I would hate, to see you go, Replied Inuyasha.

After some time, Went by, Kagome, had a talk with Serenity, about what she is, To Inuyasha, and she didn't like her,  
hugging him, and that if, she ever, did it, Again she be kick out, Of there group.

Serenity hated it, Serenity's parents, Use the love word, so little she never, learn the true meaning of it.  
Serenity was jealous, of Kagome.

As a few, nights went by, Serenity took a walk, threw the forest, and witness, Kagome and Inuyasha, making love,  
with a condom, Inuyasha, wasn't really ready to mate, for real, To him, this was just sex, it didn't mean, very much to him.

Serenity, felt pain, running threw her, but why was she, feeling this way, She was only his friend, and Kagome, was his girl.

Inuyasha, You seem like, You weren't really, enjoying yourself, Tonight, What's wrong? Asks Kagome. It's nothing, just trying to, enjoy this night, Replied Inuyasha. Okay, If you, Say so, Spoke Kagome, kissing him.

Then she, dress herself and headed, back to camp.

As Inuyasha, dress back up, He wonder why, He was even having sex, with Kagome, It really didn't pleasure him. He really wasn't really all, that in love with, Her anymore.

What, is wrong with me, Whispered Inuyasha. The only answer, He could think of, Was Serenity, He wanted her, badly.

They all went to, sleep that night dreaming. But Serenity, She was disturb, But not because she, was jealous, she wanted to feel, what this sex, was like, she never witness, anything, like it, Before.

I want to try, I want my turn, Thought Serenity, as She dose off.

The next morning, Serenity, was quite, nothing but silence, from her. Inuyasha, tried to talk with her, But she would, just nod her, head and answer, i'm alright, and just fine.

When they, stop for the night, She went for a walk. And Found Sango, in the hotspring, playing with herself, fingering  
herself, pleasing herself.

Later after Sango, left after pleasing herself, and return to the others. Serenity was, curious now. She waiting for them all,  
to fall, to sleep.

As She, Stood up, She walk to that, same Spring, and began washing herself, and then, She found something,  
inside herself, sparking up, It felt good, She moan out, feeling wet and pleasure, wondering if Sex, was just like this.

As she continue, To please herself. Meanwhile, back with the others.

Inuyasha, woke up, looking around, and found Serenity, gone.  
He jump, up and follow after, Her scent.

Dam it, Not again, I told her, Not to run off, by herself, Spoke Inuyasha, looking for her.

As Inuyasha, finally found her, He stop dead in, his tracks, His mouth, drop wide open.  
There sat Serenity, Naked with legs wide up, and She, was using her, fingers rubbing herself, sticking her finger,  
in and out, moaning out. As her, Body finally came, she was panting.

Inuyasha, stood dorling...! What the hell, Is wrong with me, Whispered Inuyasha, Blushing hard.

Wow...! That was amazing...! Spoke Serenity. Cruch...! Um...! Ah, Shit...! Spoke Inuyasha. Serenity, turn around to look,  
back at Inuyasha, who knew he had, been busted, for spying.

Inuyasha, Have you, Been watching me? Asks Serenity, acting surprised. Well, I...! Ah...! As he, tried to find,  
the right words, to speak but, they weren't coming out, the right way.  
As He close his, eyes, He truly didn't know, What to say to her.  
Then all, of sudden, He felt some one, touching him, He open his eyes, and look down at, Serenity, she was rubbing,  
His Dick, and licking it.

Serenity, What are you, doing...! Yelled out Inuyasha, surprised.  
Don't worry, I know, what i'm doing, Replied Serenity, Licking the tip, of his dick.  
What is she, thinking, We can't do this, Thought Inuyasha.

Serenity, I can't do this, Spoke Inuyasha, trying to control himself, pulling away from her.

Don't be sacred, I'll take care, of you, trust me, Replied Serenity, pushing him, to the ground.  
Serenity, No...! We can't do this, Whispered Inuyasha, trying to pull, her away from him.

Do you not, Like me? Asks Serenity. I like you, But Sex, isn't suppose, to be like this, Replied Inuyasha.  
Why can't I, have you, It's my turn, Kagome already, got a turn, Now it's my turn, Says Serenity, serious tone voice.

You saw, us together? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, and I saw Sango, fingering herself, Spoke Serenity.  
Is that why, Your doing this? Asks Inuyasha.  
I'm curious, I guess, but most of all, I'm lonely, I'm sad, and I don't know, What wrong with me, I can't get,  
This anger out of me, Something inside me, is wrong, I don't know, what this feeling is, Says Serenity, feeling like crying.

What feeling, Like can you, Tell me, about it? Asks Inuyasha, trying to be, understanding.  
It's confusing, To me, Replied Serenity. Try and tell me, how you feel, Spoke Inuyasha.

I feel, really happy, when i'm around you, and then when Kagome, push me, I felt angry, Then I see, You two together,  
I felt like there, was like this fire, Burning inside me, Says Serenity.

Serenity, Whispered Inuyasha, understanding what, she was trying to say.  
Then I felt sad, then Angry with Kagome, for touching you, I felt like I wanted your, hands on Me,  
I wanted you, Everything inside is burning with an Angry lava, inside Me, Spoke Serenity.

Serenity, Your jealous, Replied Inuyasha. What do, You mean, What is jealous? Asks Serenity.  
It means,Your jealous of Kagome, and You want Me, To be yours, Replied Inuyasha.  
I don't understand, these, Feelings i've never, been in Love, Spoke Serenity using the L, word.  
Your in, love with me? Asks Inuyasha.

I feel, like deep, down inside, I'm melting, when you touch me, I feel like i'm flying, again and so much more, I just got  
to have you, I want you, To be mine...! Yelled out Serenity, jumping onto Inuyasha, putting her, hole mouth on his lips,  
then his, dick.  
Serenity...! You, need to stop...! Ahh...! Oh God...! This feels so, Good...! Oh, Keep going, Spoke Inuyasha, giving up.

There it is, again, That feeling, it didn't feel like, this, last night, with Kagome, Thought Inuyasha, relaxing.  
Ah...! Oh..! God...! this feels so, good, Whispered Inuyasha. This is, only the beginning, Whispered back Serenity.

After Serenity, whispered that. Inuyasha, said what the hell, This felt better, Then with Kagome, he was enjoying this,  
now this was, real honest, To god sex, He Kiss Her, Then enjoyed licking her, Inside and out, then made love, To her.

Ahh...! As Blood, spilled out, her cherry pop, Inuyasha, kiss the back of, Her neck, then bit her, She felt his fangs,  
biting her, Then his body, came, She felt him tents up, then He laid down. Serenity, cuddle into him.

Who would, Have guess that, It was that wonderful, Spoke Serenity.  
It can be, a lot of things, It can be anything, You want it to be, Replied Inuyasha. I love you, Says Serenity, falling asleep.

Inuyasha, felt pleased and happy, about his girl, Now the big problem was, Braking up with Kagome.

So What will happen, When Inuyasha, brakes it off, With Kagome, And Will Serenity expect that, She's his mate now, and what happens when, Serenity can be very useful in finding Naraku. Keep reading, Till another time, I hope you enjoyed.


	12. She's gone

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 11. She's gone.

Inuyasha...! Called out, Kagome's voice, across the forest.

As Inuyasha, Woke up, He notice that, he fell asleep, He sat right up, really fast, noticing that, the others will, Be waking up soon. But then, He heard Kagome's voice.

Shit...! Whispered Inuyasha. He rolled over, To His other side,  
where he thought, Serenity, was sleeping.

Serenity, We have to get up, Kagome's coming this way, And I'm not ready,  
To tell her about, what happen, last night, Spoke up Inuyasha, But as, He turn around, To look at, His empty kimono, He notice she was, gone.

Serenity...! Called out, Inuyasha. Silence...! Nothing but, Trees and Wind, and Kagome's Voice.

Where, is she? Spoke Inuyasha, worried about her.  
He quickly, dress himself and ran To Kagome, Then back, To camp, hoping she was there.

Inuyasha, Where were, you? Asks Kagome. I woke up, and Notice that Serena, was gone again, So I went,  
looking for her, Replied Inuyasha, Lying, to cover up, His night with Serenity.

Ah...! Man, not again, She ran, off again? Asks Kagome. Yeah, We have to go, find her, Says Inuyasha.

Meanwhile with Serenity.

Serenity, Was flying, threw the air, She didn't understand her, Feelings now, Now she was, sacred and She just, Needed  
To See, a friendly face, To tell her, that it's okay, To feel this way, But the worst, of it all, She made,  
Inuyasha, Cheat on Kagome, She relies that once, Kagome found out, She want to kill her, plus fight for, Inuyasha.

I can't go back, Spoke Serenity, crying. She was, Confused, Happy, Hurt, Sacred, But most of all, She was in Love.

Flashback.

As Serenity, Woke up, on Inuyasha, He was asleep. She look down, at the blood, that pour out, between her legs,  
Then place a, hand on Her, Neck she felt that mark, Inuyasha left, when he bit her.

She look at, Inuyasha, She felt like crying, But as the wind blew, her hair all over, the place, Serenity could scent it,  
it was weak, but Serenity was sure, She scents Kagome, coming there way.

She stood up, and dressed herself, she look, down at Inuyasha, She kiss him goodbye, and used,  
Her white wings, that were fully healed, and flew away.  
End of flashback.

He'll never forgive me, Now cried out Serenity. Flying as hard as she could.

So what will happen next, Will Serenity come back to everyone, Or will she keep running, Will Inuyasha, Tell everyone the truth, about what truly happen, With Serenity. Keep reading and fine out.


	13. Inuyasha's Feelings and The Truth

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 12. Inuyasha's Feelings and the truth.

As The group look for Serenity, They couldn't figure out, Why Serena, would just take off.

Inuyasha, we've look, for Serena, all day, I think we, need to stop for, the night, Spoke Miroku.  
No, we are going to keep, looking for Serenity...! Yelled back Inuyasha.

Serenity?...! Replied Everyone, at the, same time, with confused looks.

I mean, Serena, Sorry wrong name, Spoke Inuyasha.  
It's okay, Inuyasha, But seriously, Inuyasha, Maybe Serena, Just wanted to leave, you know like, She felt like, it was time to go, Says Replied Kagome.

No, I've got to, Find her...! Yelled back Inuyasha.

I wonder, If Maybe, She was kidnap, Spoke Shippbo, Thinking about Serena's disappearing.  
There are, a lot of Demons, That could have, Taken her, Or Human bandits, Replied Sango.

So help me, If anyone, As Hurt her, I won't hold back, In killing them...! Yelled Inuyasha.

What is it, with this girl, Why the hell, Would you care about, Some woman, That you, know nothing,  
about...! Yelled out Kagome, freaking out.

Because, She's lost, She's sacred, and I know for a fact, That she needs me, Replied Inuyasha.

Why, would you, Care about, Some Stranger you, Don't even know? Asks Kagome.  
Because, I love her, I woke her up, I set her free, But most of all, Because I mated with her...! Yelled back Inuyasha, Then relies what, He just said out loud.

You, did what...? Yelled Kagome. She wasn't kidnap, I know because, I was with her, all night long, Then I woke up, and  
She was gone, Spoke Inuyasha.

So you, mean to say, That you two had, Sex then, she just ran off, Replied Miroku, with a surprised look.  
Yes, But I, don't know why, she left, Says Inuyasha, looking at the ground.

Kagome, walk right up to, Inuyasha, and slap him, across the face.

I don't blame her, He deserve it, Spoke Sango.  
How dear you, How could you, And to me, I thought you, said you loved me...! Yelled Kagome.

I do, but not in, the way I thought, I did, I'm sorry, Replied Inuyasha.  
It's all because, Of that girl, she stole you, away from me, just like I knew, she would, well guess what,  
here's my choice, I'm going to hunt down, Naraku and put in end, to this nightmare, for good...! Yelled Kagome.

Now if you, want to go, Looking for your woman, You can go alone, but were going after Naraku, Spoke Kagome.  
Kagome, please don't do this, Replied Inuyasha.

To late, Inuyasha, you did this to yourself, The moment you, cheated on me, Replied Kagome, very angry.  
I'm right, behind you, Kagome, Spoke Sango, following after her.

Sorry man, But Where ever, She goes, We go, Replied Miroku. Fine, Spoke Inuyasha, following closely behind them.

So now what, Kinds of trouble is brewing in, will they ever forgive him, what will happen with Serenity, Well keep on, reading and see what happens. Till next time.


	14. Serenity's Heart and Inuyasha's Loyalty

The girl who fell out of sky.

Chapter 13. Serenity's Heart and Inuyasha's Loyalty.

It had, been a 3 Month, scent Serenity, left.

Kagome, was silent, for weeks before, finally talking to, Inuyasha, telling him that, Serena, pretty much played him, then Inuyasha, and Kagome, seem to make up. But sadly Inuyasha, kept feeling, worried about Serenity.

Lately he, felt these weird feelings, Then he relies, that it was, Serenity's feelings.  
For some reason, She felt sacred, that's what, he scents from the mate mark.

Inuyasha, close his eyes, he felt her spirit, like as if, She was right, beside him. Kagome, sneak, right inside, his room.

Hey, Inuyasha, Spoke Kagome. Kagome, why aren't you, in bed? Asks Inuyasha.  
Well the real, question is, Why aren't we, in bed together, Replied Kagome, smiling.

Kagome, started kissing him.

Kagome stop, I can't do this, Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Please don't reject me, again Please just make me, your mate, Replied Kagome.  
No, I can't do that, Says Inuyasha.

Why, Can't you understand, That She's gone, And that, I want to be, with you? Asks Kagome.  
I'm Sorry, Kagome, But I still love Serena, Replied Inuyasha.

She don't love you, If she did, she wouldn't have, left like that, Spoke Kagome.  
Inuyasha, walk outside, closing the door behind him, Walking into his forest.

Meanwhile with Serenity.

As Serenity, went looking for, Somebody to tell her, what to do, Should she go back or Not too.

As Serenity, walk threw the forest, She became very strong, Every demon, that came after her, She killed it, Every time. As Shadow, laid down beside her, She sat wondering what Inuyasha, was doing.

She place, her hand, over his bite mark, and began wondering, about everything.

As She, Walk into The forest of Inuyasha, But as she walk, on she, couldn't shake this, sickness, inside herself.  
She ran into an, Elderly couple, who were attack, She protected them.

And in return, They told her, That running away, was not the answer, And that, She needed to,  
Go and fine out if, Inuyasha, Love's Her, or Kagome, And that, She needs to tell him,  
That she's carrying, Inuyasha's Child.

She wonder if, Everyone knew what happen, Between Herself and Inuyasha.  
Maybe this, isn't such a good idea, Whispered Serenity.

She stop at, the tree Inuyasha, was sealed too.

It's the secret tree, Spoke Serenity. As She sat down, on the trees roots, thinking.

She place, Her hands over her belly, She was growing big. He's going to, hate me, Cried out Serenity, crying.  
As She cried, her mate mark, Started up, without her knowing, that Inuyasha, would be able to scent her.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha.

Serenity, why did you, leave I thought you, Loved me, Spoke Inuyasha. As he walk around, he suddenly felt, His mark glowing.  
Inuyasha's going to, hate me...! Cried out Serenity crying.

I don't hate her, I love her, Whispered Inuyasha. Wait that scent, This aura, That's my Girl, Spoke up Inuyasha,  
Serenity's Aura, She's this way, Serenity...! Yelled out, Inuyasha. As He ran, threw the woods.

He ran, till he came to a stop, Right there, In front of him, was Serenity, sitting on his tree, Her face was in her knees, crying.

Back together again.

As Inuyasha's Mark stop glowing. He finally found, his voice to speak, To Her.

As He bent down, he crawl over, to her.  
Serenity...! Spoke up Inuyasha. Trying to get, her to look, at him. Serenity, looked up at, Inuyasha.

So you, found me, are you going to yell, At me, Inuyasha, Whispered Serenity, knowing full well, That he, heard her.  
I don't know, Should I yell, at you, Replied Inuyasha. I figured, You would, Spoke Serenity, crying.

Just tell me, The truth Serenity, Why did you, leave me. You said you loved me, And you had me, Mate with you, For god sakes, So just tell me, Why did you,  
Leave me for...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Serenity, spoke softly.

Because I was, afraid of what, I did, I lost control, over myself, and I made you, cheat on, Kagome, I'm a bad, bad woman, and you have every right, To be mad at me, You had already, Chosen Kagome, as a Mate and, I use you, out of my own selfishness, because, I was afraid, to be the, last of my kind, but what's  
worse is that, I am not a human, I'm a flithy Outsider...! cried out Serenity.

Serenity, Replied Inuyasha, surprised. This hole time, She thought he, wanted Kagome, and that she was, a bad person.  
Inuyasha, please look at me, Spoke Serenity.  
As He look at her, He was about to speak, but Serenity place, her hand over, his month.

Please listen, To me, Inuyasha, I know you, probably hate me, and I understand, That you could, never love me,  
But I just had, to come back here, to tell you, That I love you, and that I'll, try and be a good mother, To your child, Spoke Serenity.

My Child, Says Inuyasha, confused.

Well after we, Had sex, I got pregnant, Inuyasha, I'm having a baby, Replied Serenity.

Serenity, You...! Wait till now, To spring something, like this on me...! Yelled Inuyasha.

I am not, asking for, forgiveness, I just wanted to tell you, That your, a Father, Spoke Serenity. I'm upset, that you, runway, Serenity, I mean, how can, I trust that you, won't just get spooked and runway again, Replied Inuyasha.

You don't, That's why, I'm here to tell you, To move on, I'm not the right woman, for you and I know it, Deep down your in love, with Kagome, and You have, My approval to marry Kagome, She's the wife, you should have, Not me, Spoke Serenity crying.

Inuyasha, felt angry and sad.

Goodbye, Now Inuyasha, Says Serenity, about to fly away.  
No...! No...! Goodbyes...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Ahhh...! What do you, Mean No? Asks Serenity.

I am not, going to let, you go, Serenity don't you, get it, I love you, It's you, I've chosen as a Mate, Not Kagome,  
Yes I had sex, with her, but I didn't mark her, I didn't have, a baby with her, I didn't asks for, her hand in marriage,  
I wanted you, As My Wife, Not her, I don't love her, It's you that I want, To be with,  
Serenity please, come home, with me...! Yelled out Inuyasha, grabbing hold of her, hugging her, never wanting to, let go of her.

You love me, Even after, I ran away, Replied Serenity.

I love you, It's you, I want to be with, Kagome as plenty of others, who love her, She'll move on, But Me,  
I would never, be able to move on, without you, Spoke Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, Replied Serenity, kissing him.

Now...! Will you come home, Spoke up Inuyasha. What about, The rest of the jewel, and Naraku, how will we,  
be able to fight, our baby could get hurt, Spoke Serenity.

Don't you, worry, I'll protect you, and someday we will, put Naraku, in his grave forever, but intil that day,  
comes, i'll be with, my family, protecting them, Okay, replied Inuyasha.

Alright, It's fine with me, Spoke Serenity.

God I love you, So much, Says Inuyasha. I love you, Too and I swear, I'll never runway again, Replied Serenity. Good to hear it.

So what will happen now, What will everyone think about, Inuyasha's mirage to Serena. Will Kagome go to the dark side and help Naraku, kill Inuyasha, keep reading and find out. Until next time. That's it for the night.

Keep reading, Till another time, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
